150 AÑOS Y UNA NUEVA VIDA
by MeiMeiLovely
Summary: Vuelven nuestros ángeles pero que pasa cuando no se encuentran habitando un cuerpo para nada humano. Averiguen...
1. Chapter 1

Krad no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero siento como si fuera arrastrado del interior de kokuyoku y no sabía porque de repente se encontraba en una habitación. Lo primero que pensó fue que se encontraba en un nuevo domador, pero enseguida descarto la idea, su cuerpo se sentía pesado ,no humano y se escuchaban chasquidos de metal, siguientemente una chica que bien podría ser una Hikari, se le acerco con cautela, pero su mirada se centro en el claro cuerpo del ladrón con el que combatió tantos años que se encontraba recostado contra una pared, mientras un montón de cosas que parecían cables salían de su espalda, intento avanzar solo para descubrir que estaba en un estado similar que Mously.

Su mirada de centro en la tercera persona que encontró en esa habitación que estaba muy concentrada en la pantalla de su ordenador, sitio en ruido de las teclas y con un clic final se encontraba liberado al igual que mously de los cables que se conectaban a la ya destruida Kokuyoku.

"Bueno, no esperaba que recobraras la conciencia tan rápido, maldición del Hikari" Dijo la chica con una mirada más escalofriante que podían tener esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo.

"¿Quién eres? Dijo Krad, pero su atención paso a cierto ladrón que comenzaba a despertarse.

Krad se puso a la defensiva invocando un hechizo solo para ver que una luz parpadeaba en su muñeca.

"Yo que vos no malgastaría la magia" Dijo la chica.

"¿Y usted quién es?

"Mi nombre es Sarahi, ultima descendiente de ambas familias"

Dark quien ese tiempo ya estaba con casi todas las luces perdidas y atino a escuchar lo último.

"Ósea que posees magia tanto Niwa como Hikari" Dijo Dark.

Krad quien no estaba al tanto del estado de Dark, se giro sobresaltado.

"Que paso viste un fantasma" Dijo Dark parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

"Más bien una pesadilla viviente" Dijo Krad quien no había apagado su magia y por consiguiente cayo como si su cuerpo fuera de piedra.

"Qué demonios mously" Dijo Krad

"yo no hice nada" Dijo Dark

"Eso señores alados significa falta de energía, lo que pasa si malgastan la batería de sus cuerpos robóticos usando magia" Dijo la chica que se había mantenido al margen.

Sarahi saco dos baterías potentes portátiles y dos cables de carga de batería USB.

"Dame la mano" Krad sin mucho remedio y con esfuerzo le extendió la mano.

Sarahi hizo presión en la muñeca de Krad y una compuerta se abrió para sorpresa del ángel rubio y coloco el cable en el puerto USB.

"Con esto estas bien en unos minutos" Dijo Sarahi.

Sarahi le lanzo un juego similar a Mously.

"Me imagino que te habrás dado cuenta de cómo funciona" dijo Sarahi. Dark asintió.

"Me dijiste que eras descendiente de ambas familias" Dijo Dark.

"Así es, soy la biznieta se sus últimos dos domadores, han pasado 150 años desde su última aparición"

"Así que en algún momento se combinaron las familias" Dijo Krad parándose con dificultad.

"Si en la generación de mis padres" Dijo Sarahi

"Podrías decirnos que somos, porque evidentemente humanos no" Dijo Krad.

"Son Una nueva forma de arte que se perfecciono hace unas 20 años" Dijo Sarahi con aires de grandeza.

"¿Y eso es?" Dijo Krad.

"humanoides infundidos con las almas de las antiguas obras de arte" Dijo Sarahi.

"Porque nos liberaste y nos diste un cuerpo siquiera" Dijo DARK.

"Bueno como soy descendiente de ambos clanes, los iba tener que soportar a ambos en mi cabeza, al margen de otros temas que me gustaría hablar más en la mansión Hikari/Niwa que aquí"

"Oye Krad que raro verte sin alas" Dijo burlonamente Dark.

El otro lo miro con una cara que decía mil palabras entre el agotamiento enérgico Y mágico.

"Por cierto no le construí las alas a sus cuerpos robóticos, en vez de eso tienen un dispositivo anti gravedad en las plantas de las pies, sin embargo yo que ustedes no lo activaría ya que les va a consumir la poca batería". Dijo Sarahi.

Sarahi termino de guardar la computadora y se volvió a los dos ángeles.

"Vamos" Dijo Sarahi

"¿A dónde?" Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

"Necesitan la primera recarga completa si planean poder volar o usar magia"

Sarahi se dirigió a la limusina y guardo la caja con sus cosas en el baúl y les hizo seña para que entraran al auto.

Más tarde en la mansión, la cual se encontraba bien alejada de zona suburbana.

Una chica para sorpresa de ambos ángeles abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse contra Dark que acababa de salir de la limosina.

"Towa" Llego a decir antes de que fuera envestido por la obra de arte.

"TOWA-CHAN se mas cuidadosa están con baja batería por ahora" Dijo Sarahi pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

"¿Están? Dijo Towa" Luego su mirada se poso sobre el ángel rubio que estaba dentro de la limosina y con cara de espanto se escondió detrás de Dark.

"Krad" Dijo aunque sonó mas a un chirrido.

Una Vez adentro de la mansión ambos ángeles fueron escoltados a las cámaras de recarga, Argentino se encargo de Krad y Towa de Dark.

"Krad-sama por favor recuéstese en esta camilla, no debe moverse a pesar de lo que pasara a continuación "(para al que le falta imaginación se parece a la cámara de recupero de ciborg de teen titán)

Krad se recostó con pesadez en la camilla, mientras Argentino configuraba la maquina.

"Muy bien, si está listo podemos comenzar, no importa lo que vea a continuación debe mantener la calma"

"Puedes empezar" Dijo Krad.

La maquina se encendió y un montón de cables salieron disparados con dirección a su tobillos, muñecas, caderas y cabeza. Consiguientemente sintió como si su alma fuera arrancada y en un parpadeo estaba fuera de su cuerpo humanoide, por primera vez desde que salió pudo contemplar las alas en su espalda, su nuevo cuerpo yacía con los ojos abiertos mientras el progreso de la recarga se reflejaba en el cuerpo del robot el cual mostraba el siguiente dato 5%.

"Yo sé que me escuchas Krad-sama, el progreso tardara bastante, si lo que me dijo Sarahi-sama esta en lo cierto podrás recorrer la mansión en tu forma espiritual ya que estas atado a este cuerpo mágicamente, pero procura no alejarte más de 100 metros o tu cuerpo robótico entrara en modo shock y te hará volver como sea interrumpiendo la recarga".

Krad Miro su cuerpo robótico por última vez y en sus pupilas se reflejaba 6%, (sí que es lento el proceso) pensó.

Salió de la habitación y empezó a recorrer la mansión, en un momento determinado se perdió y termino en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, allí se encontró a Sarahi quien le miro al entrar.

(Como vas Krad) Dijo Sarahi

((Puedes verme)) pensó el otro.

(Verte y escucharte) dijo Sarahi si apartar la vista del libro.

((Pero si no compartimos un cuerpo)) Dijo krad.

(No dejo de ser tu domador ala Krad, en fin te noto mas perdido)

((No encuentro la sala de recupero))

(En fin, si tu cuerpo no te llamo es porque todavía debe estar cargando)

((Porque no buscas a Dark))

(Preferiría estar lo más lejos del posible)

((A si, esa rivalidad entre ustedes va tener que acabar en algún momento))

(¿Y porque debería?)

((Porque le conviene a nivel energético y mágico trabajar juntos y gastan menos energía de esa manera))

En ese momento la otra forma espiritual aparece

(Hola Dark)

Luego de explicarle lo mismo que a Krad al principio.

/En verdad eres domador de los dos parece/

((Eso era lo que explicaba hasta que apareciste))

/Y te puedes transformar en los dos/ Señalándose a sí mismo y al otro.

(Como poder pueden pero cortarían lazo con el cuerpo que se está cargando respectivamente, Además si uno corta lazo con su cuerpo el otro también lo hace)

((En definitiva terminaríamos los tres atascados en tu cabeza, no Sarahi?))

/Hay no por dios prefiero de esta manera/

(En fin por el tiempo que llevan cargado en cualquier momento los llamara su cuerpo, vengan aquí que les enseñare como utilizarlo eficientemente)

Antes de responder ambos fueron llamados cuando el contador del cuerpo robótico llego a 100% y fueron a tomar posición.

Krad se levanto, y encontró la mirada de Argentino.

"Krad- sama como se encuentra"

"Mejor que antes" Se levanto de la camilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Sarahi-chan le espera en la biblioteca, ¿Quiere que le muestre el camino?"

"No gracias ya sé donde es"

Mientras tanto Dark intentaba despegarse Towa de encima, hasta que por fin logro que se interesara en algo que había roto el gato de la casa y salió disparado hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar prácticamente al mismo tiempo Sarahi los recibió.

**Bueno he aquí otra historia, la primera que hago con un OC. **


	2. Capitulo 2

Eran la hora del té cuando Sarahi termino de leer su novela, ella se dirigió al balcón de la biblioteca, muy pensativa al respecto, había logrado desvincularse del destino de ambas familias. Pero algo le preocupaba demasiado y fue por eso que había despertado a los ángeles antes de tiempo. Ella tenía que hacerse cargo de un legado importante, coloco su taza de té en la mesita del balcón y se sentó a apreciar el atardecer; las dos caras de black wings no tardarían en llegar.

Dark a pesar de que pensaba que iba llegando tarde lo cual era inaceptable en el, llego primero que Krad a la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta doble e ingreso en ella; adentro estaba vacio así que fue para el lado del balcón de la biblioteca y allí lo esperaba Sarahi.

Sarahi se volteo y vio que Dark había ingresado al balcón, no mucho tiempo después ingreso Krad.

"Bueno, parece que ya estamos todos los involucrados, ¿por dónde quieren empezar?"

"¿Por qué nos despertaste, digo se sabe que black wings es un error entre los Hikari que nunca debió haber existido?" Dijo Krad.

"Eso es cierto en parte, ya que se dejo de ver como un error a partir de la siguiente generación a sus domadores, pero la familia que hizo mas hincapié en la visión que se tenía de black wings fue la posterior a la Daisuke Niwa. Después de todo Satoshi Hikari se termino casando con Risa Harada y te puede decir Dark cuanto apreciaba a black wings.

"En eso tienes razón a esa chica simplemente le fascinaba no me sorprende que incluso le haya lavado el cerebro a Satoshi" dijo Dark encogiéndose de hombros.

"Así, que eres la ultima heredera de ambos clanes… digo no como no pudieras tener herederos" Dijo Krad.

Sarahi pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras y respondió.

"Debido a que amabas familias se combinaron y tenían el factor en la sangre diferente, yo nací estéril Krad".

El ángel rubio no esperaba una respuesta como esa y simplemente no pregunto nada más.

"¿Y porque cuerpos robóticos?" Dijo Dark.

"Porque son los únicos en poder transformar la magia en energía y viceversa" Dijo Sarahi.

"Aparte de que no nos querías aguantar en tu cabeza a ambos… ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la cual nos hallas despertado?"

"Porque necesito que cuiden todo el arte de las dos familias por el resto de los días, hay muchos sellos que reponer, muchos museos en el mundo que visitar y revisar y simplemente sola es imposible".

"Que yo no voy a trabajar con el" Dijeron a la vez los dos ángeles para risa de Sarahi.

"Pues van a tener que… ya que se necesitan ambos hechizos para sellar una obra, esa es la orden final de ambas familias".

Sin mucho ánimo y con resigno aceptaron, mas porque no les quedaba otra.

"En fin que funciones tienen estos cuerpos, habías dicho en un principio que podían volar"

"Si para eso tienen que tocar dos veces los talones y…."

Sarahi no termino de hablar ya que Dark hizo eso y salió disparado hacia arriba y se golpeo con el poste de la bandera la cabeza para diversión de Krad.

"… CON CUIDADO QUE SON POTENTES Y SENSIBLES LAS SUELAS ATIGRAVEDAD" Dijo Sarahi tocándose el puente de la nariz.

Krad intento lo mismo que Dark pero mirando que no tuviera nada interrumpiendo su ascenso hacia arriba, toco los talones y fue llevado como diez metros hacia arriba. Definitivamente no era como las alas, según él, mucho más inestables. Probo dar una vuelta alrededor de la mansión. Pronto descubrió que para avanzar más rápido solo tenía que darle la orden al cuerpo, el resto como las direcciones solo tena que inclinar su cuerpo hacia la derecha u izquierda. Igual extrañaba las alas.

Mientras con Dark después de que se recupero del golpe en la cabeza, también fue a dar una vuelta pero era mucho más amplia que la de Krad, lejos de cualquier objeto que le estorbara. Descubrió que si en el aire hacia lo mismo que para despegar podía acelerar o frenar en el aire.

Luego de un rato ambos volvieron al balcón de la mansión, Sarahi ya había entrado a la biblioteca porque empezó a refrescar.

Más tarde esa noche Sarahi les dio el manual de sus nuevos cuerpos para mantenerlos.

Los días pasaron y eran tranquilos, pero como dice el dicho… "la calma que antecede la tormenta"...


End file.
